In the poultry industry, feed grain is commonly delivered to designated areas of an industrial chicken house by a series of conveyors. Typically the amount of grain delivered and the rates at which such grain is delivered has been regulated by a series of electronic sensors operatively connected to the conveyors and spaced along the route the feed grain is determined to travel. Either as a result of improper placement or faulty construction the existing sensors have been unable to closely monitor the movement of such grain or effectively control the volume delivered to the designated areas of the chicken house. Primarily, the existing sensors do not have means for delaying the activation of the conveyors after the movement of the grain has been sensed. Such delay is essential when several sensors are used at varying distances from the conveyor to indicate the location of such grain and to activate the delivery of additional grain.